Currently, terrestrial reconnaissance data is collected as a set of image data, for example taken by digital camera mounted to an aircraft, and a set of three dimensional map data, for example ordinance survey map data.
Conventionally, the image data and digital map data are registered with each other to provide a composite data. Production of the composite data requires the identification of individual features which appear in both the image data and the digital map data. There are known feature extraction algorithms, which can identify roads or other features which appear in both sets of data. However, the final registration of the two sets of data together and confirmation that that registration is correct, remains a labour intensive manual task.